Rouge
Rouge (ルージュ Rūju) is the human form of Red Heart. She is also a good friend of the main four of the Computer Hyperdimension X series. Rouge can be called a "Nerd" or "Geek", as she is excellent with computers in addition to being very passive. As Red Heart, she represents the computer company Toshiba and is the goddess of Toshu. Appearance Rouge Rouge is a girl of average height with fair skin. Her straight, crimson hair falls to her shoulders and curls at the ends. Her round eyes are dark red and are behind a pair of black, square frame glasses. Rouge is usually seen wearing an open white and red jacket with the CPU symbol sewn to the back. She wears a short white dress with a pair of short, black boots. Red Heart As Red Heart, Rouge's hair becomes a bright shade of red and is tied into a pair of thick, long braids whichfall over her shoulders, reaching her waist. Her eyes are now yellow and sharp, and she doesn't need her glasses anymore. Her HDD suit is white : The neck and shoulder parts are connected. The front of the chest part is cut out with red covering it. Her bust also develops slightly. The gloves on her arms are completely white, except for her fingers which are red, the gloves reach up to slightly below her shoulders. There is a red line-like piece at the front with connects the top and bottom halves of the suit. The boots are connected to the suit by a line from each side of the body. Her wings are pink and silver. Transformation Rouge zooms upside down, while flying all her clothes vanish. She then opens her eyes, creating her entire outfit. She then proceeds to remove her glasses, immediately changing her hair and eyes, and causing her chest to develop. She poses before her gauntlets and wings appear. Personality Rouge isn't really the most talkative or brave person. She gets scared extremely easily, but she tries to get over her fears and anxiety but usually, it never works so instead she turns to her computer for comfort. She is although quite the social butterfly, as she makes friends very easily and gets along with everybody pretty easily but when it comes to conversation, it just goes down hill. Although as Red Heart her personality changes drastically: She becomes more cold and braver in addition to being extremely unruly and not doing what others tell her. She is also a lot stronger and show so less emotion that, all she does is keep a straight face. She also becomes extremely rude and cruel. Weapons * Human (2 Gauntlets) * HDD /Goddess/CPU (2 Gauntlets) Quotes As Rouge * "Better check the mainframe?" -As Rouge. * "Please . . . Be careful with it . . . " -As Rouge. * "Excuse me . . . . H-How dare you say such a thing? . . . . That was just rude!" - As Rouge. * "I'm not a doormat . . . ." -As Rouge. * "I've had enough . . . You asked for it . . ." -Before turning into Red Heart. As Red Heart * "Um . . . I don't care? So . . . Not my darn problem!" -Red Heart. * "Your life, your stupid problem . . ." -Red Heart. * "Let's see how long it takes for you to die?" -Red Heart. * "If you lose, your job is to now die!!!" -Red Heart. * "Shut Up! I don't interact with losers , and that includes you!"- Red Heart, speaking to Pink Heart. * ''"Shut Up! Your puny pink princess powder-faced idiot!" -''Red Heart, taking to Pink Heart. Trivia * Even though is quite passive, she does get angry but doesn't show it, so she instead holds it in. It although has built up over the years. * Like Plutia, she has nicknames for her friends in human form, but while in CPU form she calls them by their real names. But Red Heart tends to call Pink Heart, "Princess Powder Face". ** BluBlu (Bleu/Blue Heart) ** Pink-Chan (Rose/Pink Heart) (By: Rouge) ** Princess Powerder Face (Rose/Pink Heart) (By: Red Heart) ** CyaCya (Cyan) ** Lonely M (Magenta) (By: Red Heart) Category:CPU Category:Character Category:Main Characters